Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Wayne Palmer tries to get help from Julia, while David brings in Sherry. Chase Edmunds gets freed from the Salazars by Claudia while Jack and Ramon make plans to capture Nina. A baby shows up at work that disrupts Chloe's day. Episode guide Previously on 24 *Alan Milliken tells President David Palmer that his brother, Wayne, had an affair with his wife, Julia. Milliken demands that Palmer fire Wayne. *The staff of the Counter Terrorist Unit are still looking for Jack after his transponder signal went dead. *Claudia Hernandez tells Chase Edmunds that Jack is going to take the virus from the Salazars, and that Jack promised to take her family away from Mexico if she helped him. *'Michael Amador' tells Jack and the Salazars that another buyer, Nina Myers, is interested in buying the virus. Amador holds an auction and Nina wins. *The Salazars are about to kill Jack Bauer, but Jack convinces them to go forward with a new plan to get the virus from Nina. The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm. 10:00:00 Chase Edmunds is still strung up and being tortured at the Salazar's: Eduardo is using electric shocks. At CTU Adam Kaufman says they won't have satellite coverage of the area for at least another two sweeps, and Tony Almeida says that will be too long. Gael Ortega says that's probably why the terrorists are meeting there. Gael gets a call from Hector Salazar, and CTU attempts to trace it. Hector tells CTU that Nina Myers is involved in the trade, which shocks most of the people in the room. Hector gives Jack the phone, and he tells Gael to ping the number Michael Amador is using. Hector then tells Gael that he has Chase. 10:05:01 Tony then tells Kim Bauer that they have found her father and that Chase has been captured but decides not to tell her Nina Myers in involved. Hector goes to check on Chase, but then is confronted by Sergio who tells him that his sister is planning on leaving and taking him. Hector reassures the boy that he won't have to go anywhere. Jack asks Claudia how Chase is, then tells her to make her escape after they leave. Hector questions Claudia about her plans on leaving, but she assures him she was just trying to scare the boy. Jack and Ramon Salazar leave to intercept Nina. 10:09:28 Ryan Chappelle finds out that they're back in touch with Jack and comes into Tony's office. Chappelle gets up to speed, then Tony tells Chappelle that Nina Myers is involved. Ryan leaves and Michelle comes in and says sorry, but then gets yelled at by Tony. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian gets a phone call from someone named Sarah who is having an emergency, and she considers herself too busy to deal with it right now, but caves and agrees to meet this person. Hector comes into Chase's interrogation, where Emilio is clubbing Chase with the handle of a garden implement. Hector shoves Emilio away and he himself tries once more to get information out of him. Chase says nothing. Hector then calmly shoots him in the left hand, to which Chase screams in agony. He then instructs Eduardo to 'use gasoline'. 10:17:30 David Palmer is going over the latest intelligence briefing with Gerry Whitehorn when Wayne Palmer interrupts. Alan Milliken is getting senators to pull support of David's health care bill to show how much power he has. Wayne tries to get David to fire him again. The conversation is interrupted by a phone call. Meanwhile, Chloe is on a headset and steps outside. She goes to a car where Sarah, the teenager who was on the phone earlier, is waiting. Chloe chews her out for not doing her job. She then goes to the backseat and takes a baby girl from the car and heads back into CTU. Hector meets up with Ramon, and tells him he just shot Chase through the hand. Gael calls, and gives him Amador's location. Jack wants to capture Nina alone, but Ramon has none of it. He tells Hector to stay here and then he takes Jack to get Nina. 10:21:14 Claudia comes into Sergio's room to talk to him. She sees Hector is still in the house. She then sneaks outside to watch Ramon and Jack leave, then goes out and tells her father to get ready to leave. Her dad then goes to damage the trucks so that they don't start. Meanwhile, Claudia approaches the shed where Chase is being held. She addresses Emilio, who is taking a break, and asks for a light. He smiles and searches for one, but Claudia picks up an assault rifle and knocks him to the ground, and begins dragging him. 10:28:09 Wayne Palmer sits down with Julia Milliken to discuss things. Julia says that she won't help Wayne unless he agrees to start their affair again. Wayne naturally disagrees. 10:32:34 Chase is still being tortured by Eduardo, now with the gasoline. Claudia claims that Hector has sent her to talk to Chase, and hands him a knife while Eduardo is distracted. After she gets up, she throws the gas all over Eduardo, and Chase quickly gets up and stabs him repeatedly. Chase has Claudia grab a phone and a gun. Chase then has to close up his own hand wound with a hot poker. They head out, and Claudia's father Oriol gets in the cab of a truck with Sergio, while Claudia and Chase hide in the back covered with a tarp. One of the guards approaches to inspect the truck, and Oriol is unable to send him away. The guard and a second man go to check the back, but Chase pops up and shoots both guards as the truck goes off. Hector and some others fire on the truck, but it speeds away with Chase returning fire. Once they are clear, Chase goes to thank Claudia for her help, only to discover she has been shot and is dead. holds Nina Myers at gunpoint.]] 10:40:02 Ryan Chappelle comes over to Chloe's office space, where he gets an update on the delta teams and as he is walking away, he hears the baby coo. He turns around and discovers the baby, and tells Chloe to 'get rid of it.' Amador has stopped, and Gael gives Jack the location. Jack and Ramon have to find a way to isolate Nina. 10:41:56 Jack gets the nightscope and tells Ramon he's going in and to watch him on the nightscope. On the way, he's forced to duck for cover from a jeep arriving. As Bauer heads in he sees Nina meeting with Amador. He is seen by Cale, but engages him in close combat for his weapon. Two bodyguards who hear the noise are shot; Cale took a bullet meant for Jack. Nina also hears this, and she and the last guard attempt to flee, but Jack kills the man and orders her back into the church. Inside, Cale suddenly enters, and Nina knocks out Jack with a briefcase during the brief moment he turns to see who came in. 10:51:40 Adam runs up to Tony's office and tells him that Chase has called. Chase requests a Delta team to come pick him Claudia's father and brother up. Claudia's father is in the back, crying over the body. Jack is woken up by Nina. 10:53:14 Nina wants to know why Jack didn't kill her. Jack tells Nina she can make much more money with the Salazars. She then points out that her buyers will be upset. Jack points out she has more than enough money to disappear. Nina is still trying to figure out Jack's angle, and doesn't believe he is doing it for money. Jack tells Nina that he's tired of putting his ass on the line for nothing, and he wants a reward. He says he has nothing in the straight world, and he's tired of being ignored. Nina brings up Kim, and he says that most of the money for her. Nina is still afraid Jack will kill her. Jack says it's his one chance at a big score. Cale, the injured bodyguard, is loyal to the original client, and threatens to call the client since Nina seems to be turning to the Salazars. She slides a gun out of her pants, and points it at Jack's head only to turn and shoot down Cale. gets a phone call from David Palmer]] 10:56:09 Wayne comes in to see David and tells him that he saw Julia. David is not pleased. Wayne again tries to get out, but David decides to go down to Alan's level. He asks Wayne to leave. After Wayne leaves Palmer picks up the phone and dials a number. Sherry Palmer, in her nightgown picks up the phone. David says it's him, and Sherry asks David what he needs. David tells her briefly about the situation, then asks her to help him, she agrees, and he sends her a car. Split screen: David simply gives a serious grey look. Ramon is getting into his truck to watch through a nightscope. Chase and Oriel wait by the truck holding the dead Claudia for government tactical agents. Kim and CTU watch the satelite coverage of the operation while she worries about Chase and her father. Sherry thinks about David's request for help. Jack is waiting for Nina to confirm he broke Ramon out of prison. is forced to kiss Nina Myers]] Nina is making a phone call, hands up, then comes over to Jack. Nina wants to be sure Jack won't kill her, and comes over again, getting really close. Nina needs a bit more convincing. They slowly lean in, then kiss. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: Well, now there are two family emergencies. * Ramon Salazar: Hector, what did you learn from Edmunds? * Hector Salazar: That he can take a bullet through the hand without saying anything useful. * Julia Milliken: Come back to me. It worked once, it could work again. * Wayne Palmer: It never worked. Not for me. * Ryan Chappelle: Is this your child? * Chloe O'Brian: Uh, yes. And she hasn't been interfering with my work. Technically there's no specific rule preventing me— * Ryan Chappelle: There's no specific rule because it's common sense. * Chloe O'Brian: Parents are a protective group, Mr. Chappelle. This is not fair. * Jack Bauer (to Nina Myers): I'm not the man you knew before. * Nina Myers: What are you up to, Jack? * Nina Myers: Convince me. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest starring * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia Hernandez * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Jamie McShane as Gerry Whitehorn * Josh Cruze as Oriol * Gino Montesinos as Eduardo * Matt Bushell as Cale * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio * Eduardo Garcia as Emilio * Frank Alvarez as Salazar's Guard * Jaclyn Sara Silvers as Sarah Background information and notes * In order to keep Penny Johnson Jerald's return a surprise, she is not listed until the closing credits, when she is billed as "Special Guest Star". See also *10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) Day 310 310 310